


I have no words

by me_akemi_900



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I’m tagging, Major Character Injury, More tags to be added, Some Humor, no plot line really I’m just going with the flow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_akemi_900/pseuds/me_akemi_900
Summary: Prologue“Please, just this once, stay!” Catra begged. She looked at the blonde, her vision blurred by tears. Catra barely noticed Adora’s arm raise and call her shield. “You... you love me?” Adora said in disbelief. “You’re such an idio-“ “I love you too”.Lol it’s called I have no words cuz I couldn’t think of a title. Basically I wanted to write about fluff and humor and angst and i was bored and it had to have some plot so it’s if Adora wasn’t healed post season five. If that makes sense. I’m just rambling lol read it for yourself 😊
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there i prob will post irregularly so be warned if that’s not your thing. Anyways...

Prologue

“Please, just this once, stay!” Catra begged. She looked at the blonde, her vision blurred by tears. Catra barely noticed Adora’s arm raise and call her shield. “You... you love me?” Adora said in disbelief. “You’re such an idio-“ “I love you too”. 

Chapter one  
Adora put her head against Catra. They did it. They beat the horde. Adora still felt slightly sick to her stomach, however. Catra looked at her, almost immediately reading her face. “You okay?” She asked, a little too loudly in Adora’s opinion. Bow and Glimmer’s heads turned toward Adora as well, and Adora flinched. “I’m fine!” She smiled, almost wincing at the pain in her lower abdomen. Glimmer and Bow left it for now and went back to whatever conversation they were having with Mermista and Sea Hawk, but Catra eyed Adora suspiciously before grabbing her hand and walking to the other side of the open field. 

“You sure? Don’t lie to me, dummy.” Catra whispered. “I get it if you don’t want them to know but at least tell me.” She pulled Adora into a gentle hug, as to not hurt her. “Random question. Is your ankle still hurting?” Adora asked. Catra had almost forgotten about the slimy green tentacles that dragged her across the crystal castle by her ankle. “Hasn’t bothered me since the... yknow.” Catra blushed. “She ra probably healed it. Why?” Adora didn’t answer, lost in her own thoughts. Why was her wound acting up? She usually was healed whenever she transformed. Was it because the first ones built that... thing? Monster? Catra quickly pulled Adora out of her thoughts by saying, “Adora, you’re bleeding.”


	2. Everything is NOT fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t wanna spoil anything but this chapter is slightly longer. Mentions of blood so if you don’t like that stuff, you have been warned.

“Adora, you’re bleeding.” Catra looked at her, concerned. “Oh...” was all Adora could think to say. Catra immediately took off Adora’s jacket and tied it around Adora’s waist, trying to put oressure on the wound. “You okay?” Catra asked. “It...doesn’t hurt, does it?” Catra nervously put her hand on the back of her neck. “Not really... or I haven’t noticed it yet.” Adora smiled at her. “Come on, let’s go back.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and the two of them went back to talk to their friends. 

Sea Hawk’s arm was wrapped around a very embarrassed Mermista, who was turning a deep shade of red. Perfuma and Scorpia were chatting with Entrapta and Hordak, and both couples, with the exception of Entrapta, looked very uncomfortable with it. 

Catra casually put her arm around Adora and squeezed her gently. “What’re you guys talking about?” She asked, as if nothing had happened. Perfuma cleared her throat cautiously. “Haha... Entrapta was just telling us about an...invention she came up with in the horde...”

Catra said something back, but it didn’t register in Adora’s head. Everything sounded muffled and Adora noticed dark blood peeking through her already red jacket that Catra tied around her waist. Everything was fine, she told herself. She was fine. She ra healed her after transforming or, at least, that’s what should have happened. 

Catra looked at Adora, who was completely lost in her own world. She snapped her fingers in front of her face and Adora looked at Catra, confused, before raising her fingers to her temples. “Adora?” Catra put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m okay...” is what Adora tried to say as she instead fell to the floor. The ground spun around her and she noticed how her red jacket had bled into her white shirt underneath. Concerned voices asked her questions and Adora looked at Catra, silently apologizing before blacking out. 

—-

Catra held Adora’s head to keep her from hitting the floor. She untied the jacket and her hands were stained with blood. Adora’s blood. “Dangit,” she mumbled. The once green wound on Adora’s lower right abdomen was now bright red, Catra saw as she lifted her shirt slightly. “What the heck?! She told me she was fine!” Catra shouted. Soon, Bow and Glimmer were crouching on the floor with her, bombarding Catra with questions. She tuned them out and focused on Adora. Catra barely noticed Bow checking Adora’s pulse until he saw him turn pale.

Bow checked Adora’s pulse to make sure it was regular, what with all the blood she must have lost. Bow didn’t know how long she and Catra were in the crystal castle anyway. But when Adora’s pulse was gradually slowing down, he knew something was wrong. “Glimmer?” He whispered into the queen’s ear. “Adora’s pulse is slowing down,” he said with fear. “She needs a doctor. I think-I think she’s dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the cliffhanger! Adora’s fineeeeee...for now... tbh was gonna post this tmr but was too excited. anyway leave me a comment or kudos if u want 😊 it would make my day... or night... imma shut up and write the next chapter already.


	3. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets paranoid, a new problem emerges. I should really be sleeping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo me again. So I forgot to write the idea for this chapter down last night bcz I’m smart like that. Ugh I’m starting from scratch now and idk if i like it... anyway enjoy!

“I think-I think Adora’s dying...” Bow said with tears in his eyes. Catra picked him up by the collar at that moment. “What the heck?! What kind of game are you playing? She said, her voice hostile. Gasps and murmurs arose from many of her allies. Glimmer quickly rose to her feet as well, pulling Catra back. “Catra,” she spoke softly, her voice low and eerie, “Bow’s telling the truth. We don’t have time. We need to get Adora to a healer now-“ 

“No. You’re all just trying to get me to let my guard down or run away or give up hope or something. It won’t work.” Catra snarled. Glimmer rolled her eyes. “You’re being paranoid! Adora needs help now or she won’t make it! You can see it with your own eyes, Catra! She’s dying. Catra looked at Adora’s limp body, lying on the floor and realized what she was proposing. No way would Sparkles put Adora’s health at risk. No. They cared about her too much. It was a bit freaking disturbing sometimes if you asked Catra. 

“Fine...” Catra stuttered, her claws retracting. Glimmer relaxed a bit more and Bow exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Catra thought of what could have been the consequences of her actions at that moment. A world without Adora. Catra hated it. She shuddered and pushed the thought away so she could focus on the task at hand. Catra sighed and started helping Bow pull Adora onto a skiff that had been left over in the background of their little clearing. Glimmer looked at the two of them strangely before rolling her eyes and teleporting the four of them to Bright Moon.

Catra heard the familiar shimmering sound of Sparkles teleporting away after that as she dropped to her knees, nauseous. Glimmer popped back in with the rest of the Rebellion. Jeez, Catra thought. She even sounds like glitter. She looked back at Adora’s face, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. Eyebrows crinkled together in an expression that Catra knew all too well. Adora was in pain. Something inside of Catra clicked and she pulled Adora, well dragged her, to the healing room in the large castle as fast as she could, without hurting Adora. She made it in a few seconds, followed by a strangely irritated Glimmer. 

“You know I could have teleported you...?” “I know...that’s why I avoided it.” Catra said with a smirk. She handed Adora reluctantly to the nearest healer and sat down in one of the chairs. Glimmer sat in a chair and Bow stood by the door, suddenly immersed in whatever was beeping on his tracker pad thingamajig. 

“Guys...we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about all the other princesses!! I’ll write more of them next chapter so don’t worry lol. Sleep well and gimme some kudos pls and maybe a comment! I read them all!!!


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry guys! No update today! I’m going on a short break for lunar new year but I will be back!!! See you all then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week!


	5. UPDATE COMING SOON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an update again, sorry! you can skip this one if you don't want to hear me ramble.

So~! I am currently working on making some longer chapters for your enjoyment! :') This next one might take slightly longer to create but maybe I will post it tonight. It depends. I am SO appreciative of you all and I hope that this isn't too disappointing. I have to study and I'm working toward getting my dream job as well. Thank you again for your support and if you enjoyed, write me a comment or some constructive criticism!! Feedback and kudos are always appreciated. See you in a bit!


	6. Small Problem...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow finds a problem, Glimmer offers a solution, Adora wakes up.

“Guys, we have a problem.” Bow looked up from his tracker pad at the Best Friend Squad.   
Glimmer looked at him in confusion and threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously? We just defeated the mother-load of all problems!!” She whisper-yelled.   
Catra rolled her eyes at the two of them. “Spit it out, Arrow Boy. Sparkles is right. It can’t be any worse than Horde Prime.”She voiced quietly but sternly.   
Bow nodded and continued. “We defeated Horde Prime here,” he said, pointing to a blue dot on his tracker pad. “The only problem is that many of his...erm, clones, have no clue where to go… Kind of like Wrong Hordak’s existential crisis back on Krytis.”  
“So… what are we supposed to do about it?” Catra asked.   
Glimmer’s eyes lit up in that way that Catra thought would be annoying if it didn’t mean that she actually had a plan. “We should recruit them to the Rebellion!” Glimmer almost jumped out of her seat.   
Catra scoffed. “News flash, Sparkles, the war is over.”   
Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Well, I know that. But it’s not like all the gangs and thieves disappeared overnight. We can still use the Rebellion to make Etheria a better place. Once Adora is… better, I’ll call a meeting and we can bring up the matter then.” She smiled sadly.  
Just then, a healer walked in from the other room. Catra couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she averted her eyes instead. A nervous habit of hers.   
Glimmer noticed and softly asked, "How is she?" to which the doctor smiled. "She's alright. She's going to be tired, but she's okay. She is awake in the room, if you would like to see her."  
"Really?" Glimmer nearly pounced on the poor doctor, who nodded and showed them to the spare room. They could have walked on their own, Catra thought, but she didn't want to spoil the temporary uplifted mood.  
Once they had reached the door of the strangely pillow-filled room, Catra looked at the blonde lying flat on her back on a small, rectangular, purple mattress.   
She was pale and her golden hair was plastered to her face with sweat, her jacket hung at the foot of the bed. She had been stripped down to a small sports bra, and it made the large gash in her side widely noticeable. Her eyes were closed but she twitched slightly when the three of them walked toward the door.   
"Adora?" Carta whispered from the doorway. Adora opened her eyes and looked at her best friends. She sat up slowly, ignoring the pain that shot down her lower body. Catra widened her eyes and started toward the princess, but Adora raised the hand that wasn't clutching her abdomen in objection. Catra stopped and looked the blonde up and down once more as Adora's back touched the backboard of the bed.   
"H-hey Catra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoO uh i know i said this chapter was going to be longer and have some of the other princesses in it but um thats actually next chapter omg im a mess. anyway i turned caps lock off and autocorrect hates me too. why am i not publishing on a computer i dont know. see you tomorrow or whenever i get around to posting the next chapter! leave me some comments lol i read them all. fanart and kudos are also appreciated!!!


	7. UPDATE COMING SOON! (again, sorry!)

MY. GOSH. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! But finals are coming up... so I have been studying a LOT. The online school doesn't help-but anyway; I didn't come here to rant... sorry... but I'm going to have to go on hiatus until the school year is over. Juggling school, musical theatre, and trying to get my dream job is a lot of work. Once school mellows out, then I will have a lot more time on my hands. But for now, I will be on hiatus. Maybe I'll post the occasional small chapter, but no guarantees. I am truly sorry!! It lights up my day, seeing all of the wonderful comments and kudos! Leave one of those in the meantime, and I bet you I will respond to comments as well ;) See you guys! OH I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK AHH ALMOST FORGOT (that will be my last update before hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Pretty short I know. Apologies!! Make sure to leave some kudos or somethin... u don’t have to it would be appreciated though. Thanks!


End file.
